


Scaredy Cats

by cosima-the-geek-monkey (transgressivelesbiangeekspiral)



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Gen, I just really like the idea of these guys playing video games, and mentions of propunk, dashes of soccercop, nerds, with a hint of code pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgressivelesbiangeekspiral/pseuds/cosima-the-geek-monkey
Summary: Sarah and Beth play Resident Evil and become spooked out by the happenings in the house.





	Scaredy Cats

“Ahh dude, noooo.” Sarah groaned as Beth was about to press play on the new episode of Life is Strange.

Sarah had spent the afternoon at Beth’s house as Mrs S and Grandma Kendall are out on a birdwatching expedition whilst Helena had invited herself to the Rabbit Hole to play Dungeons and Dragons with MK, Scott and the other nerds (Cosima and Delphine most likely there too.)  
She knew she could always count on Beth for great entertainment and good banter but really didn’t like how eager she was to play the next episode of the video game she couldn’t stop raving about.

 

“Stop complaining Sarah,” Beth replied, her legs anxiously jiggling as she thought of what the next episode was to offer. “You play it too.”

“Yeah Beth, but it’s proper depressing,” Sarah complained. She loved the series herself but it wasn’t exactly the best option for when you wanted a casual game with no feelings attached. “Let’s do some co-op.”

Beth looked at Sarah for a few moments before sighing. Sarah smiled as she knew Beth would give in. “Fine, but we’re _not_ playing Call Of Duty again.”

“Yes!” Sarah held up her controller into the air. “Any ideas?”

“Hmm.....” Beth scrolled through her game library to choose a cool game. “What about this one?”

“Resident Evil 5?” The smile on Sarah’s face soon faded.

“Yeah. What’s up with it?” Beth asked with curiosity. Usually, Sarah would be looking for excuses to kill zombies.

“Uhh, it's just that it’s pitch black, there’s thunder and lightning outside, it’s nearly midnight-“

“Sarah, it’s 9pm.” Beth pointed to the clock on the TV screen. “Jeez, I didn’t peg you as a scaredy cat.”

“I’m not a scaredy cat!” Sarah protested whilst Beth smirked.

“Of course not.”

“Come on, this is the least scary Resident Evil of all of them.” Sarah pointed out as Beth launched into the game. “It’s an action game. There’s plenty of health an’ ammo, there's no weird doors, an’ there are no big fat tyrants chasin’ after ya.”

“Fair point,” Beth nodded. “But still, you’re scared.”

“Whatever. Just cut to the chase and play alright?” Sarah jiggled her leg, holding the controller in her hand and spinning it. Beth continued to smirk.

 

 

“Let’s choose our characters.” Beth said as they launched into the character choosing screen. Beth instantly chose her character.

“You cow, I wanted to be Chris Redfield.” Sarah groaned.

“Tough luck dipshit, you can be Sheva.” Beth nudged into Sarah with a smile.

“At least she has a nice arse.” Sarah tried to see the bright side. They then went onto the difficulty level.

“Veteran? You’ve gotta be taking the piss.” Sarah couldn’t believe Beth had chosen this difficulty level.

“Just be lucky it isn’t professional Sarah, that’s what me and Mika usually play at.”

Sarah was going to call Beth a liar, but being the giant video game nerd she is (as is MK) she could definitely see the pair playing professional difficulty.  
“You’re such an arse-wipe Beth.” Sarah slowly shook her head. “Why am I even friends with you?”

“Because you love me.” Beth winked.

“Don’t let Alison know you told me that.”

“She hasn’t spoken to me in days Sarah,” Beth sighed as she rearranged her inventory.

“What’s up with her? Seen her arse and doesn’t like the size?” Sarah smirked as she placed a hand grenade into one of her slots.

“Pretty much.” Beth replied. Sarah began to cackle, almost dropping her controller.

“Tell me the details.” Sarah said in between laughter. She loved it when Alison gets in moods. It made for quality gossip and occasional banter within the friend group.

“Well, you know how Mrs S got that coupon in her Zumba class?” Beth started and Sarah couldn’t believe why on Earth her mum had tried out Zumba class after the friend she meets for coffee the occasional time, Marion, invited her to go with.

“The one for the Lululemons, yeah?”

“Well, out of generosity, she gave it to Alison.”

“What a _cow_.” Sarah shook her head, not believing her mum could give away a coupon to Alison without asking her first.

“Why would she give it to you? You hate Lululemon!”

“Still, woulda been nice if she asked first.” Sarah huffed and Beth just stared at her.

“Anyways,” Beth continued with a roll of the eyes. “Me and Ali went to the shop last week and she comes out wearing the new range they’ve got out,” Beth snapped her fingers as she tried to remember the name. “I dunno, they were like, ass-shaping pants.”

“Oh? Yea....” Sarah began to smirk. She was never one to give Alison Hendrix compliments but she did have a _bangin’_ bod.

“Anyway she walks out of the dressing room, looks at herself in the big ass mirror, turns to me and says _‘does my butt look big in this?’_ ” Beth sat up, doing a bad job of imitating Alison’s voice.

“And you said?” Sarah looked at Beth with interest.

“I said ‘of course Ali’ and I slapped her ass.”

“Beth what the fuck, never _ever_ tell a girl their butt looks big.” Sarah cringed as she wondered what Rachel’s reaction would be if she had told her something like that.

“What’s the problem? I thought that was the new craze now. Look at Kim Kardashian...” Beth trailed off and shook her head. “Ok, back to it, Ali slapped my face and went on with that ‘how dare you Elizabeth Childs’ shit she does whenever I piss her off.”

“What do you expect Beth? You haven’t got a great track-record, what with buying her a _Wii fit_ board last Christmas and now this!” Sarah began to laugh again, and Beth kicked her with her leg.

“Shut up Sarah.” Beth commented, feeling annoyed.

“Women are complicated, Beth,” Sarah’s laughter began to die down and Beth launched them into the game. “But you’ve done yourself no favors by choosing the most complicated one.”

 

 

Beth glared at Sarah whilst the cut scenes played and soon they were transported into the small village overrun by zombies.  
“Here we go!” Beth grinned as she whipped out her infinite ammo hand cannon.

“Where the bloody hell is my han’ cannon?” Sarah said as she rooted through her inventory.

“You might’ve not equipped it.”

“Bastard.” Sarah sighed. “All I’ve got is a pea-shooter.”

They began to shoot zombies (Beth doing most of the killing.)  
“Ooh, some ammo has dropped for you Sarah!” Beth smiled as her character ran past holding their high damage hand-cannon revolver.

“You bitch.” Sarah groaned but picked up the ammo anyway. They made their way into a house with some more gruesome zombies inside.

“This game is proper disgusting,” Sarah commented as she shot a zombie in the face. “I kinda like it though.” The two cleared out the house, not without taking some gold.

“I’ll leave that for you,” Beth pointed to the can of first aid spray.

“Cheers Beth. Is that your way of saying I’m shite or somethin’?”

“No, but yes.”

“You’re confusing. No wonder Alison dumped you.”

“She hasn’t dumped me, Sarah, she just needs space.”

“That’s what you call it?”

 

 

Beth ignored Sarah’s comment and carried on racing through the game, Sarah struggling to catch up.  
“Hurry up Sarah.”

“Beth we’re not playin’ _Sonic the Hedgehog_ now are we? Take your time!” Sarah’s character ran to catch up with Beth’s and a new cutscene began to play. “Oh snap.” The scene showed crowds of zombies making their way towards the small house they were now in.

“Quick, barricade the windows!” Beth jumped into full-on army veteran mode and anxiously pressed buttons as her character covered the windows.

“They’ll just break through anyway, may as well start pickin’ ‘em off now.” Sarah began to shoot her handgun.

“What, with that?” Beth pointed to Sarah’s lacking choice of gun. “It may as well be a nerf gun.”

“Is friendly fire allowed on this?” Sarah wondered out loud. “‘Cause I _really_ feel like putting a bullet in you right now.”

“Sarah you, oh no!” Beth began to rapidly press buttons as a zombie had broken in and grabbed hold of her.

“Hang on!” Sarah gave the zombie a good whack and the zombie flew backward.

“Thanks, Sarah.” Beth began to smile.

“Watch yourself next time you dizzy cow,” Sarah joked. “No time to be sappy, let’s pop some heads.” The duo teamed up to whack zombies and pop bullets in their heads. Beth’s hand-cannon was extremely effective, getting in the one-shot kills and Sarah used the nearby oil canisters to her advantage.  
“I think it’s a universal thing for there to be a red oil drum that explodes in _every_ video game,” Sarah commented as she watched the zombies burst into flames. “I wonder who originally came up with the idea.”

“Sarah, watch out!” Beth jumped in her seat as Sarah got a whack from a zombie holding a stun rod.

“What the?!” Sarah shouted as she watched her character get electric-shocked. “Where’d they get that?”

“Oh no, here comes the big one.” Beth squirmed as the big axe-wielding zombie stumbled over, swinging his axe furiously.

“Here comes fat bastard,” Sarah grinned with no worries as she ran straight towards him. “What’s up fatty? Fancy a run around the block?”

“Don’t get too close, he might-“

“Oh shite.” The big axe zombie held Sarah in his death grasp. “Beth! Help!”

“It won’t let me!” Beth pushed all the buttons as she stood by Sarah’s side and watched as Sarah’s character was impaled by the axe.

“Fucks sake,” the sounds of Sarah’s character slowly dying boomed through the room (Beth likes her surround sound speakers).

“Where’s the ‘You’re dead’ at?” Sarah wondered. The screen changed into a cutscene of zombies hitting the screen angrily at what was to be presumed Sarah’s character, blood appearing on the screen.  
“That makes no sense whatsoever, the big fat one killed me not them lot,” Sarah pointed towards the screen and the words ‘you have died’ flashed up.

“You need to keep a good distance away from the big guy Sarah, you can’t keep dying all the time.” Sarah had died 5 times since they started the level.

“Not my fault, I wasn’t the wanker who put us on professional difficulty and gave me a weapon with similar damage as a real-life water-pistol,” Sarah scoffed, sitting with her legs spread on the sofa. “It's like pitting Aynsley Norris against Helena. There’s no comparison.” She soon got up. “I’m going for a piss.”

“Lovely. Try not to do anything stupid while you’re there.” Beth shouted after her.

“Don’t worry,” Sarah waved from the door. “I can’t con or max out little yellow ducky’s credit card now can I?” Beth rolled her eyes and giggled as Sarah thumped her way into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

“Ahh,” She sat on the toilet. “Needed that.” She soon did her business and flushed, not without noticing the bathroom light beginning to flicker. “What the?” She stopped looking in the mirror to look at the flashing light until the room descended into darkness.

“What the _fuck?_ ” Sarah breathed out as she struggled to see anything in the dark. The roaring of the wind against the window did not help either. “Shite.” She quickly ran out of the bathroom, feeling as though she was being watched. Slamming the door shut, she took a moment to catch her breath.

“What’s up?” Beth turned around on the couch to face her as she walked back in. “Did you see your own reflection in the mirror?”

“Very funny Childs.” Sarah flopped back onto the sofa, quite spooked by what happened in the bathroom. “Lightbulb needs changin’.”

“Mika only changed it yesterday,” Beth crossed her legs with a sigh. “Wanna carry on with this game?”

“Nah. Let’s play something less brutal.”

“Okay, I’ll put Life is-“

“No. I’m not ready.” Sarah cut Beth off, not in the mood for angsty teenage girls on what should be a fun and exciting Saturday night.

“Okay. You still scared then?” Beth winked and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Uhh, no?”

“Good, ‘cause I’m going to put one of your favorites on.” Beth grinned as she switched to the Resident Evil remaster.

“Wait what?”

“Yep. They remastered it in 1080p HD.”

“I know that you clown but why?”

“Because you said the other one was an action game and not scary and realistic enough. Plus this is one of the best games, and is the first game, of the legendary franchise.” Sarah bit her lip as the opening credits of the game played out. _Uh-oh._

“Dammit Beth, you could at least put the very original one on. I know you have that crap.” Beth still had the original PlayStation one from the 90’s in her box full of retro games she and Mika would often dig into.

“Why though? That one is just a clump of messed up pixels. The graphics are amazing on this remaster.”

Sarah closed her eyes. _Thanks a lot, Beth, choose the high-def one why don’t you and make me crap myself even more than I already am._

Beth set up the game, making sure to choose Jill Valentine as the character and started a new game.  
Sarah bit her tongue. _At least they were playing as a hottie._

After the opening cutscenes, Beth surprisingly handed the controller to Sarah.  
“Here,” Sarah held onto the controller cautiously. “You play, I want to watch.”

Beth smiled as Sarah held onto the controller with hesitance and made worried faces at the TV, the grandfather clocks’ ticking noises and the tense atmosphere making Sarah feel on edge.  
“Okay then....” She lightly moved the joystick pads and moved her character to the door. The slow and tense graphic of the door opening appeared, not easing Sarah’s racing heart. As she looked around the room, she knew what was to come, as a cutscene of a very ugly zombie turning around after feasting on a fallen comrade was shown on the screen and immediately leaped for Sarah once the cutscene was finished.  
“Aaah!” Sarah jumped.

“ _Shoot Sarah shoot!_ ”

“What button?!”

Beth pressed the button for her as they both squirmed at Sarah’s character being grabbed by the zombie. The dreaded zombie soon fell down, a pool of blood beginning to form.  
“Shite, that was a close one.” Sarah let out a long breath as they stared at the fallen zombie.

“Come on, get moving.” Beth replied, slightly shook up herself.

Sarah continued to play the game and Beth watched, their fear increasing the more agonizing door cut-scenes they had to watch and the more zombies that had grabbed onto the character. The epitome of anxiety was the trap room, with spikes randomly appearing from the ceiling which slowly began to descend upon poor Jill Valentine.  
“Shit shit shit!!” Sarah shouted and anxiously bit her lip as she wondered how to stop the trap. Beth began to bite her fingernails and waited for the inevitable death scene but they were lucky as another character Barry had helped Jill get out.

“You were almost a _Jill sandwich!_ ” He remarked.

Sarah and Beth went into fits of giggles over the appalling voice acting but were interrupted by a large bang and the sound of the harsh wind against the windows.  
“What was that?” Sarah spoke after a few moments.

“I don’t know,” Beth replied and got up to turn on the light. “Must’ve been something outside.”

The pair sat in silence for a while, the games tense music playing in the background.  
“This sounds weird but I kinda fancy a sandwich myself after that,” Sarah admitted.

“I’m always in the mood for a sandwich. I’ll make us some.” Beth patted Sarah’s shoulder and sauntered off to the kitchen.

“Someone needs to make them seeing as though Ali ain’t here!” Sarah called after Beth who laughed as she looked in the fridge.

“Hey, only I get to call her Ali.”

 

 

“ _Uhhhhhh._ ”

Beth frowned at the weird, zombie noise.

“Sarah, was that you?”

“No, did you hear that too?”

“Duh. Have you resumed the game?”

“No, look!” Sarah pointed to the game that was on pause. Beth’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion and worry.

“That’s really weird.”

“I know right? Weird shite keeps happening.” Sarah commented as she stared at the TV. “Hurry up with them sarnies won’t you?”

“Yeah, okay.” Beth couldn’t stop thinking about it and soon brought the plates through to Sarah.

“What a champ. Cheers Beth.”

“It’s okay.” Beth sat back down in the chair and looked at the TV. “You gonna resume that?”

“Nah, can’t be bothered. Let’s just put some movie on.”

Beth switched back to the TV channels which automatically came onto a movie.  
“What’s this? Oh, it’s Psycho.” Sarah smirked. “One of Rachel’s favourites.”

“Yeah.”

“Beth, you okay? Don’t worry about before. Everything is completely fine.”

The telephone began to ring.  
“Are you expecting a call?” Sarah asked.

“Nope,” Beth replied, feeling a bit concerned. “It’ll probably be cold callers, let’s leave it.”

The two carried on watching the movie ignoring the ringing phone and Beth let out a long breath as the phone stopped ringing.  
“Finally.” She breathed. 10 seconds later, the phone began to ring again.

“Cold callers wantin’ a shag,” Sarah began to smirk. “You sure it’s not Ali?”

“For the last time, it’s Alison to you. And no, why would she want anything to do with me now?”

“Maybe a late night booty call.”

“Sarah there’s more chance of Rachel tracking you and finding out my telephone number than that,” Beth remarked and Sarah stopped laughing, suddenly realizing how true that situation could actually be.

“Oh shit.” Sarah turned to look at Beth with shock. “Answer it.”

“I’m not,” Beth instantly replied, trying hard to not look scared. “But you can.”

“Bog off Beth, it’s your bloody house,” Sarah scoffed but still carried on looking at the phone. “Ah fuck it.” She leaned for the phone.  
“Hello? Who’s this?”  
The person on the end of the line was silent. “Hello? Can you hear me?”

Beth leaned up in her seat, trying to hear what the other person was saying.

“Hello?” Sarah asked again. The line soon went dead, the person hanging up. Sarah put the phone down in confusion. “That’s really weird.”

“What?”

“They didn’t say anything and they hung up on me.”

The two sat on the couch, staring at each other for a few moments, but jumped when the infamous shower scene was on in the movie. As the dramatic violin music played, Sarah shared yet another agonizing look with Beth.  
“This night is slowly becoming weirder,” Sarah said as her eyes darted around the room. Beth slowly nodded in agreement.

“Yeah man, it is.”

They watched more of the movie, both Sarah and Beth not really concentrating that much on it as their minds were elsewhere. After 20 minutes of the movie, the television began to cut out.  
“What’s happening?” Beth jumped up, quite annoyed her flat screen TV was acting up. The TV soon lost its picture, it’s screen turning to white noise before shutting itself off.

“What the fuck?” Sarah now jumped up, not being able to see anywhere in the dark.

“Shit!”

 

 

The thunder and lightning continued to boom outside, and the only sign of light was the lightning that flashed through the windows.  
“Oh my god!” Sarah yelled.

Outside the window was a pair of eyes staring in.  
“Beth, Beth, look!” Sarah pointed a finger towards the window, in which the eyes had vanished.

“What?” Beth asked, still feeling panicked.

“There were eyes!”

“Sarah follow me.”

Sarah followed Beth into the kitchen and Beth told her to sit down on the floor whilst she got out some table salt.  
“What are you-“

“Protecting us. I’ve heard a salt circle is effective,” Beth scattered the salt in a circle around herself and Sarah.

“Beth that’s a bit far- _aaah!_ ” Sarah jumped when another loud bang came.

“Exactly,” Beth breathed and got inside the circle, huddling up to Sarah. “We’ll be safe here.”

The loud banging noise continued.  
“It’s coming from the door, Beth!” Sarah shouted.

“Shh, they might hear us.” Beth shushed Sarah.

“Think they already know we’re fuckin’ here thanks to your silly salt cir-“ Sarah was rudely interrupted by another bang on the door.

“Shit, someone is actually there,” Beth whispered. Sarah’s eyes darted to Beth.

“Beth I’m actually scared right now.”

“Me too Sarah.”

“Do you have your gun?”

“No, its locked in the garage.”

“Get it.”

“I’m not leaving the salt circle, Sarah!” Beth shouted and held back a yelp as the door was pounded on again.

“Fine, I’ll get it.” Sarah was about to get up but Beth grabbed her.

“No, you’re not leaving. I won’t let you.” Beth held onto Sarah as they sat on the floor.

“Beth-“

“Don’t argue with me. We need to stick together.” Beth’s breathing slowed when she made Sarah settle and stay. “We don’t want you ending up being a _Sarah sandwich._ ”

“Very funny,” Sarah whispered back with a smile. Their soft moment was interrupted by more loud banging not only on the front door but also the back door which connected the kitchen to the garden.  
“Oh crap,” Sarah’s teeth chattered as she sat in Beth’s lap, her whole body turning ice cold.

“There’s more than one person after us,” Beth whispered as her eyes flicked between both doors.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.” Sarah deadpanned. 

The pounding increased on the front door and the door was close to being blown off its hinges.  
“Ahhh shit!” Sarah screamed. The pair held onto each other tighter. There was one more bang and the door fell flat on the floor.

“Aaaaaaahhhh!!!!” Beth and Sarah screamed, going into sensory overload. The air felt colder as the winds blown into the house and the silhouette that had been banging on the door slowly entered.  
Sarah and Beth continued to scream, closing their eyes and the figure went to turn on the lights.

 

 

“What on Earth are you two doing? Beth, why weren’t you answering my messages?!” Alison’s voice boomed through the room and Beth let out a breath as she opened her eyes, quite relieved it was only Alison. Sarah continued to scream. “And shut up Sarah.”

“Ali, what are you doing here?” Beth asked feeling breathless.

“Why is there a salt circle around you?” Alison walked closer to them and pointed at the circle on the floor.

“Oh, that’s to protect us.” Beth piped up.

Alison shook her head, folding her arms. “You two are stupid.”

“So are you. Just look at the door. Well done dickhead!” Sarah shouted back at Alison who just ignored her.

“Beth, I’m sorry about being moody with you.” Beth wasn’t really listening to Alison as she was distracted by more figures coming through, this time the back door.

“Who goes there!” She shouted.

“Hello, sestra Sarah. Why are you on the floor?” Helena came walking in with her hood up.

“Uhh, uhh,” Sarah struggled to find the words to say to Helena. Helena just ignored everyone’s staring faces and knelt down close to Sarah.

“Mmm,” she pointed to the floor, putting her finger in the circle of salt. “Sugar yes?”

“No Helena, it’s-“ Beth stopped when Helena stuck her finger in her mouth.

“Not very sugary.” Helena pulled a disgusted face initially but that didn’t stop her reaching for more. Sarah coughed and tried hard not to gag.

“Hey dudes!” Out of nowhere Cosima came walking in, bracelets on her arms shaking as she enthusiastically waved although she was only footsteps away. “What’s cracking?”

“Your bones in a minute if you carry on smiling-“ Sarah grunted.

“Hi!” MK walked in next, trying to hide the grin on her face.

“Okay, whats going on?!” Beth stood up out of the salt circle and stood next to a grinning MK.

“We may have pulled a few pranks,” Cosima spoke slowly and smiled when Sarah glared at her.

“The phone. That was you?”

“No, that was Alison actually.” Alison gave a little wave whilst Cosima smiled.

“And the lightbulb?” Beth asked the pranksters, who all stood silent.

“Yeah, how many of you pricks did it take to change the lightbulb?” Sarah grunted. MK slowly raised her hand.

“Mika?! Why’d you do that?” Beth tried to be angry at MK but couldn’t.

“Who else Beth? The other pricks wouldn’t know how to change a lightbulb.” Sarah said as a matter of fact.

“Hey,” Alison said as she gave Sarah a whack on the arm. “I know how to change a lightbulb.”

"I'm just pissed about the TV." Beth let out a long huff. 

"Sorry about that," Helena whispered with a small smile as she slowly pulled out the scissors from her parka pocket. 

"Great, now no fucking TV." Beth put her head in her hands in annoyance and MK slowly rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay Beth, we can just buy the projector I was on about." MK grinned as one of her dreams was slowly coming true. She smiled at the thought of playing Super Mario Bros and The Legend Of Zelda on the big screen. Beth paid a small silence to her bank card that Sarah had already been close to maxing out. 

“At least there’s no one else here,” Sarah spoke after a short silence.

“Uhh,” Cosima said as she awkwardly rubbed her neck.

“What?” Beth replied, looking around at everyone, especially Alison.  
Alison blushed and slowly walked over to the window, and adjusted the shutters. Stood outside and looking through the window was Tony, holding a lot of FX equipment, Felix holding a video camera and Krystal, waving her mobile phone.

 

“What the?” Sarah walked towards the window. MK waved at Krystal through the window.

“Hey, babe!” Krystal winked and waved at MK through the window.

“Why are all you guys here?” Beth asked as the others walked in through the back door.

“I’ve been videoing," Felix said with a smirk directed towards Sarah. "Tony’s been mastering the sounds, and Krystal has been live-blogging.”

“Ooh! We’ve got another laughing face!” Krystal squealed as she showed Sarah the video. MK grinned and kept a tight hold of Krystal’s hand.

“Fucks sake!” Sarah huffed. “How many people are watching this?”

“Well I’ve recently hit 50,000 subscribers on YouTube and there’s roughly the same amount on Facebook,” Krystal giggled as she looked at MK, who was swinging their hands together. Sarah face-palmed whilst Beth buried her head into Alison’s chest.

"Beth now is not the right time," Alison whispered, finding the whole situation quite embarrassing. 

"Oh come on Alison, let her have a little boob therapy." Cosima winked and stuck out her tongue playfully. "She deserves it after the night she's had."

"Alrigh' then tithead, where's my boob therapy?!" Sarah shouted, getting even more annoyed by the second.

"Sat with her arse firmly planted at DYAD offices," Felix said as he gave Sarah a nudge and a wink. 

"I wouldn't worry Sarah, Rachel's probably got you on surveillance right now," Tony butted in. "Smile for the camera!"

"Smile and wave boys. Smile and wave," Beth groaned as she kept her face still planted in Alison's chest. 

"Where the fucks Delphine?!?" Sarah asked randomly.

"Delphine didn't want to be involved. She doesn't like causing too much trouble." Cosima replied.

"She's got the right bloody idea then."

 

The group of friends stood all looking at each other, Sarah clenching her fists and considering logging in on Facebook to angrily react and report Krystal's live stream, MK mentally planning the next prank, Helena still licking the table salt from her fingers, Krystal waving her phone around and catching someone else (Sarah) pouting for a change, Beth getting in a decent amount of some well-needed boob-therapy, whilst Alison stared angrily at Sarah, Cosima, Felix and Tony who kept staring at the two of them. All Sarah and Beth knew was that they were indeed _scaredy cats_ and that they'd never hear the end of this for a _long_ time. 

 

_Sarah just hoped that Mrs S and Grandma Kendall had forgotten their Facebook passwords._


End file.
